Awakening
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: When Jeremy woke up, he didn't wake up in a hospital, but with Katherine in a rainy town known as Forks, Washington. Bella/Jeremy
1. Waking Up to You

**Awakening**

When Jeremy woke up, he didn't wake up in a hospital.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight.

Warning: This chapter contains slight femslash, if you do not like it, click the back button.

* * *

**Chapter One **

Waking Up to You

Jeremy's eyes were heavy and his body felt like it was full of lead and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He didn't think he could open his eyes. All around him was silence and his heart beat was steady. Suddenly, he felt cool fingertips brush along his cheek. His eyelids snapped open, his eyes meeting a pair of green ones. She was just breath away from him, her brown hair tickling his cheek as her eyes probed his.

"You're awake," she smiled. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Anna's. "That's good. How's your throat?"

"What?" his voice was raw from use and his throat burned. "What happened?"

"I found in the damn hospital is what happened." A new voice called. The girl was gone from his sight in a flash and he got a good look at someone he was almost familiar with. Olive colored skin, brown eyes and hair, the only difference was it was curled instead of it being straight and of course, the slightly pale tone in her skin. He knew this girl wasn't his sister Elena. "Shame that you aren't a vampire."

Then he remembered. Elena had found him, drove him to the hospital with John and they were both treated on. The pills, along with Anna's blood, had been pumped from his system. And as he drifted back off to the sleep, he saw her standing over him with a frown on her face. He remembered a name.

"Katherine."

"Very good," she answered and looked at the other brunette girl in the room. "Bella dear, you look like you're starving. Go feed."

"Of course Katherine," Bella answered and began to walk towards the door when she paused. "Oh, Hunter said he would be late tonight. He's visiting."

Jeremy caught a glimpse of pain edge itself on Katherine's face. "Alright," she replied and turned back to Jeremy. "How are you Jeremy? Feeling well?"

"Not really,"

"I see." She reached out and placed something in front of him. "Drink this. And no, it's not vampire blood."

He downed the water and pulled away. "Where am I?"

"Forks Washington, your aunt knows you're here, I compelled her into believing that your sister and you took a trip down here, she's keeping a good eye on you and you haven't caused any trouble."

"And Elena?"

"I made sure she didn't tell anyone. If she did, Stefan and Damon would be harmed," Katherine smirked suddenly. "She really is just like me. But for now, go to sleep Jeremy. Bella will be back once you awaken. I promise you."

She was using compulsion on him but he didn't mind. His eyes drooped and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"Don't Trust Me"_ by 3OH!3 echoed throughout the forest and I sighed, pulling away from the dazed hiker, fished into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"Where are you, love?"

"Why?"

"I want to come see you."

"Edward," I sighed. "I'm with someone right now. Can I call you back?"

"Who?"

"A friend from Arizona." I bit back a growl. "I love you bye."

Saying those words made me want to gag. I did not love Edward Cullen. He was a very, very, very, annoying vampire who still lived back in the 1900s. Me, I had moved on from the 1860s and was living with the times. I turned to the dazed hiker and bit my wrist, forcing my blood down his throat before pulling away. "You were out hiking; that was it."

"I was out hiking; that was it."

"You tripped and hit your head."

"I tripped and hit my head."

Once that was done, I rushed back to the house Isobel, Katherine, Hunter, and occasionally myself, inhabited. I opened the door and smiled, seeing Isobel. "Hunny I'm home!" I sing-sang.

"Welcome home Izzie," Katherine called from the stairway and rushed down, hugging me. I smiled, Katherine was my best friend. She had been since 1864 when she changed me into a vampire. "How was your meal?"

"Good," I told her and smirked. "So how is he?"

"He's good. I put him to sleep after you left."

I nodded and watched as Isobel took a tray down to the basement before turning back to Katherine. "Johnny?"

"Yes," she sighed. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to where the boy was lying asleep. I took a seat on the edge of the bed before, gazing down at him again. For some strange reason, I was drawn to him. He was cute, with punk edge to him, light brown hair and the most alluring brown eyes I had ever seen. The rise and fall of his chest, along with his shallow breathing, was something I normally didn't think of as beautiful. But my gaze forever stayed on his lips. They looked soft and inviting, and I grew curious until before I knew it, I was leaning over him, his breath washing over me and I found myself intoxicated.

My lips brushed against his and I almost moaned at how soft they were. I wanted to deepen the small kiss but sadly, the vibrations my cell phone was making shook me back to reality and I tore away before looking at the screen.

_Alice Calling _

With a frown, I pressed connect. "Yes?" I sneered into the device.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Alice's soprano voice shrilled into my ear and I had to rip it away before she busted my ear drums. Taking one last look at the human boy, I walked out the room meeting Katherine who was looking at me.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked, knowing fully well that she has seen what I was doing.

"Isabella Swan don't you dare play dumb with me! You kissed another boy while you're dating my brother!"

To obtain information, you dumb pixie, I don't love him. A thought hit me. If Alice saw me kissing the boy because I decided it...I looked at Katherine and she smirked as if reading my thoughts. A pause on the other line told me Alice was having a vision. "Bella..." she warned. Too late though. I disconnected the phone and threw it behind me, not caring if it broke, I could buy another one. Katherine flew at me, my back colliding with the wall as her lips assaulted mine.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, with mainly teeth. I don't know which one of us it was who cut the others lip but soon I could taste the blood as my hands roamed in her curls while her own hands roamed over me. She grabbed my legs and wrapped them around her waist, deepening our lip-lock. Suddenly wanting more, I trailed a hand down to her shirt, ripping it open before pulling away and leaned down, sinking my teeth into her breast, causing a moan to escape her mouth.

"Izzie dear," she breathed out and I sank my fangs in deeper, tasting more of her blood before she yanked me by the hair and slammed her lips against mine once more in another bruising kiss.

"Did I walk in on another game of yours?" a male voice questioned, breaking up our make-out session. I jumped out of Katherine's arms and watched as she crushed herself against him, their lips moving together as if they were one before she pulled away. "So you missed me so much that you decided to make out with Bella again?"

"Somewhat," Katherine giggled. "But it was only kissing darling, you're the only one who fulfills my other needs."

He smirked before turning his gaze on me. "Bella, as much as I love seeing you two make out, do it when I'm present instead of when I'm gone."

"Whatever Hunter," I laughed. "I only did it to confuse the physic."

"I see you enjoyed it."

"We'll give you a repeat on Monday." Katherine promised and pecked his lips, running her fingers through his blonde hair. "But for now, I'm sure you're tired."

He scooped her up in his arms, "Very. Good night Bella," he told me and rushed off to the room down the hall and I heard the locks bolt before going back to retrieve my phone. When I turned, I was met with lustful brown eyes.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," I giggled.

"Hey," he said, his cheeks tinted pink with a blush. I smiled and walked up to him causing him to step back until he was against the wall, my body pressed against his. I smirked, feeling the reaction he had gotten from my kiss with Katherine. My lips brushed against his neck and he bit back a moan before allowing me further access.

"Submissive aren't we?" I breathed against his throat and he glared at me but I laughed and planted a small kiss on his lips, letting my tongue wet his skin before I looked into his eyes he nodded and I went back to spot, sinking my teeth into his skin, letting the blood flow into my mouth. His hips bucked, brushing against mine as he let out a raspy moan, dragging his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer.

"B-Bella..." he choked out as I drank. I knew what a willing vampire bite did to a human. It was nothing but pleasure and it made you feel higher than a kite. But the moment ends and you beg for more. I had been through that as a human, letting Katherine feed from me when my brothers were busy but she never slept with me, since I only saw her as friend. My hand snaked into his shirt, and he sighed, burying his face in my hair. "Oh god,"

"BELLA SWAN!" I pulled away Jeremy's neck, licking away the blood and turned, knowing that my face all veins, black eyes and fangs, to see Edward, Alice and Jacob staring at me in shock. It had been Alice who spoke. Jacob shook and I acted quick, shoving Jeremy back into his room, hearing him hit the bed before Jake exploded into the giant russet wolf he was and leapt at me.


	2. The Truth and Nothing But

**Chapter Two **

The Truth and nothing But

My body slammed into the wall and I heard the sickening crack of bones breaking as Jake's teeth tore into my shoulder. Acting quickly, I used all my strength to shove the overgrown wolf off of me. He snarled at me, his brown eyes dark and cold. I kept my back to Jeremy's door, grateful that he locked it. Now all I had to do was buy some time for Isobel to get the hell up the stairs, unless John had stopped with another speech about how Elena's life depended on him.

I highly doubt it. I barely dodged Jake's teeth as they came at me again. Well, time for plan two.

"Katherine!" I yelled behind me. Jake pounced and before he could even take another bite at me, I was shoved back into the wall, again, and looked up to see Hunter holding Jake by his throat, his face twisted and his fangs bare. Katherine was by my side in a flash, her bloody wrist pressed against my lips and I drank. My eyes stayed on Hunter as he threw Jake down the stairs, knocking him into Edward. I wanted to laugh suddenly before I pulled away from the blood and rushed to Jeremy's room once Hunter had both the boys outside. I knocked once and the door was open. Before he could open his mouth, I had taken him by his waist and rushed outside where Hunter was standing in front of Katherine, Isobel and a chained up John Gilbert.

"Stand down shifter," Hunter's voice was calm, his accent still there after so many years, "Now."

Jake growled and was about to attack when a howl echoed through the area. Sam, in wolf form, along with the rest of the pack, arrived, glaring at us. I kept Jeremy behind me, his hand clutching the back of his sleeve as he shook from nerves.

"Sam," I greeted the alpha and he looked at me in shock. I watched as he rushed back into the woods and soon came back as a human and as usual, without a shirt. "How have you been?" I asked casually.

"Bella," he began looking at Hunter, Katherine and Isobel. "I see you just can't seem to stay away from the undead."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's because I am one of the undead," I told him smoothly, feeling a very Damon-like smile grace my lips.

"Don't play jokes with us bitch!" Leah shouted at me, now in her human form as well as Quil, Embry and Paul. I rolled my eyes and pulled Jeremy forward, showing them the bite mark I had given him.

"Still don't believe me?"

"As if," Leah snorted.

"Jeremy," I said into his ear. He looked over at me and nodded, knowing exactly what I was about to do. Edward seemed tense before I left my face change once more and sank my teeth into Jeremy's neck, causing him to flinch at the first feeling of pain before I pulled back, licking the blood.

"Bella," Alice breathed out in shock. "What..."

"Oh shut up," Katherine cut in, her face completely blank before a smirk crossed her lips. "Or I could just snap your pretty little neck, although, I'm sure you'll just wake right back up."

"Katherine darling," Hunter took her hand. "We're not here to cause any more trouble. They should know what we are."

"They don't," I told him as Jeremy drank some of my blood. "Alright that's enough. We can't have you trying to commit another suicide attempt," I pulled my wrist from his lips before turning him around. "Why don't you go to sleep for awhile, Jer? I'll be there went you awake, I promise."

His eyes drooped and he went limp against me and I rushed into the living room and set him down before rushing back outside to see Paul shaking at something Isobel had said and shook my head. How did that woman manage to stay alive anyway? I caught notice of John once more and walked over to them.

"No one bothered to ask about this blood bag?" I asked, kicking him in the side.

"No," Isobel told me. "And don't kick him."

"Whatever, he's your baby daddy." I smirked and looked back at the wolves and the two sparklets. "So any questions?"

"What are you?" Sam asked, beating Edward to the punch.

"We're vampires," Hunter told them. "But unlike the Cullens, we are able to drink from humans, as long as we don't kill them. The Elders in your tribe allowed so many years ago when Bella here saved one of their lives."

"You're vampires? But you don't smell too sickingly sweet or sparkle like a damn diamond." Paul pointed out and I wanted to laugh.

"No," Katherine directed towards him. "We have a human's scent, but we are cold during our first year as a newborn. We're stronger than them," she looked at the Cullens with disgust and smiled when she saw Edward frown with disgust as well. "And your kind might be able to kill us."

"What can kill you?"

"A stake, some fire, sunlight, and maybe pixie dust." I told them, rousing some laughs from them. "We aren't here to cause trouble, like Hunter said, we're here to live amongst the humans. With the occasional snacking, if their willing."

"What's your real name, because I'm pretty sure Bella Swan doesn't exist," Jake snarled at me.

"Actually you're wrong. Bella Swan did exist," I told him. "She just died when she was fifteen."

"Did you kill her?"

"No!" I seethed at him. "I haven't taken a human's life since after I was changed. I found her and her mother in a car crash and saved her mother at Bella's dying request. I would have saved her but she didn't want my blood. She told me that if Renee was safe that was all."

Hunter gave a sigh, I knew he was still hurt that I couldn't have a member of his sister's family. "I simply took her place," I continued, "Charlie and Renee knew who and what we were and they took the risk of raising me almost like their own daughter. Bella Swan and I did look the same, it was like looking in a mirror, if you look past my eyes."

"So what's your real name?" Alice asked.

"It is Isabella Marie, but my last name isn't Swan, its Salvatore, as in savior," I smiled. "I'm from a little town called Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"And you three are?" Sam asked looking at the others.

"Katherine Pierce," Katherine said with a small nod of her head. "And this is my lover and former husband Hunter Pierce."

Hunter nodded his head to them. "A pleasure,"

"And I am Isobel Saltzman," Isobel introduced herself. "And the human is John Gilbert."

"And the boy?" Edward asked.

"John's nephew Jeremy Gilbert, hopefully he will be Bella's mate." Katherine smiled my way and I rolled my eyes.

Edward hissed and I shot him a glare.

"Your accent," Alice said looking at Hunter. "Is it English?"

"Yes," Hunter smiled lightly. "I was originally from English until I came to America. But that was quite some time ago."

"How long?" Edward asked.

"I came to America in 1629. I was changed three years later when I was eighteen, by then I had been married to Katherine," he looked at Katherine, who had gone quiet, her curls covering her face as tears silently fell from her face. I felt my undead heart break for my sire and friend. I knew she was crying becuase she couldn't save her child from death's cold embrace. I knew the feeling. "Katherine dear," Hunter cooed, holding her closer to him.

"Why do you have a human with a missing hand?" Quil asked.

Katherine gave a small giggle. "I did that to him. It was just a small act of revenge for what he did to my best friend," she hissed in John's direction. "I would have killed your daughter John, but she is also Isobel's child and my doppleganger and family, so count your blessing you got off with just a stab wound and a missing hand."

"Also, we're keeping him so when Jeremy wishes to," Isobel looked at me as she said it, "John can be used to complete the change. And don't worry we won't do it here. We promised to know kill any human. Vampires who cross our way and become hostle towards will be executed personally."

Silence covered the area like a blanket shortly afterwards. Edward was debating on what to ask me next. I could see it in his eyes. Alice was searching our futures, but it seemed to pretty hard to do with wolves standing just a few feet from us. Suddenly the wind shifted and blew a scent our way. I recognized two of them and one was of a witch.

"Guess she couldn't keep her mouth shut for long," I muttered under my breath.

"Katherine!"

All heads, minus mine, turned towards the voice. I knew that voice anywhere. But i knew that once they had entered the area, their attention shifted from Katherine to Isobel to John, than Hunter and finally me.

"Isa," male voices breathed out and I smirked before looking up, meeting pairs of grey and blue eyes. They hadn't changed once since I had last seen them, 146 years ago, on the night Katherine had been dragged away and we all were changed. Well, their hair styles might have and Stefan still looked brooding as ever.

"Hello boys," I told with a grin. "Did you miss your darling little sister?"

"How are you..." Stefan began but Damon cut him off.

"You bitch," he hissed at Katherine. "You sick, calculating, crazy bitch! You compelled her didn't you? Or did you lie to her like you did me?"

"She didn't do any of those things Damon," I frowned. "She didn't use little white lies or vampire charm to change me. She simply asked me if I wanted this life, since we had both been through enough pain. She understood me in a way my two feuding brothers couldn't."

I took a breath and sighed. "I drank her blood from a vial, and left to find you two, so warn you both to stop whatever it was you were going to do. But by the time I had gotten there, Father had already killed you both."

"And you?" Stefan asked in disbelief. He was the favorite son after all, so he couldn't believe that our dear old dad had shot his only daugther. I shook my head and he relaxed somewhat before his eyes asked me how was here today.

"A soldier thought I was a vampire and shot me and when he found out I was human, he ran for his life. I mean who wouldn't have run if you had shot the daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore?" I asked them. "When I woke up, Katherine was with me but I had woken up in a tunnel somewhere."

"So you lied about you death to us," Damon directed to Katherine.

"Leave her alone Damon!" I yelled back. "She did love you okay? _Grow up already_!"

I turned my attention Elena, it wasn't too hard to see that she was a carbon copy of my sire, despite the straight hair. "Hello Elena. Jeremy's inside, asleep and don't try to wake him. He'll wake up when I tell him to. But you can see him." She nodded and rushed past me into the house.

"I hope you have your answers," Hunter directed to the wolves and Edward and Alice. "I apologize for any misunderstandings. And I'm sorry for tossing you like that," he told Jake who just nodded. "I'm just really protective of my family."

As the wolves left, I turned toward the house with Isobel, suddenly interested in checking up on Jeremy when Edward was in front of me. Damon and Stefan and the witch watch us before following Hunter and Katherine inside. Edward's gold eyes looked into my green ones and I suddenly wanted to rip them from his sockets.

"Kindly move," I instructed.

"No,"

"Edward move."

"Why did you lie to me? And what else have you been lying to me about?"

"Hmm," I placed a finger to my chin in mock thought. "Oh I know, I've lied to you about being human, I havn't been that in a hundred and forty six years, I lied about my physical age, congrats, you're actually a year older than me physically. I lied about being an only child, I lied about my parents, I lied about ever loving you-should I go on? I mean this list is _really _long Eddie, and you're not the only person I have to talk to. I've got two angry older brother inside waiting for me."

"Bella," he began and I held up my hand to silence him.

"We're over Edward," I told him simply and walked off. "But you're still welcome to talk to me and I'll have an a reason for why I was even dating you tonight. Bye Edward. Later Alice," I told them and walked inside, taking a sit next to Elena and commanded Jeremy to awaken.


	3. Everyone Has Their Reasons

Thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for noticing my mistake.

When Hunter says **"I was originally from English until I came to America. But that was quite some time ago." **I meant to put **England**. Sorry, I'm still working on the errors. But if anyone's willing to beta this story or any of my others, please tell me. I've never done it so, if anyone's willing to tell me how it goes. Anyway...on with the story!

I do not own Twilight, if I did, Bella would have a backbone and she wouldn't have ended up with either Jacob or Edward because if I owned VD, she and a certain Gilbert boy would have hooked up after the first day at school. And she would be a vampire herself. Kinda like in this story! Reminder, I don't own anything but this story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Everyone Has Their Reasons

"Jeremy," I called, poking his face out of pure boredom. "Come on it's time to wake up."

His eyes opened and when he laid eyes on Elena he groaned. "Let me go back to sleep," he grumbled and turned. I frowned and turned him over, straddling him causing him to look up at me with pure shock. I smirked and leaned down, my lips close to his ear.

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty but I need you awake," I planted a kiss on his forehead. "Alright?"

"Fine," he muttered and I laughed. He was just too cute when he was blushing. Our eyes locked and he leaned in, planting a timid kiss on my lips. A bold move from a human. I deepened it, not caring about the fact that both of our siblings were in the same room as us. Until Damon cleared his throat in pure annoyance. I pulled away and frowned, flipping off my older brother before get off of Jeremy letting him sit up and sat on his lap.

"Care to explain?" Damon demanded.

"It's called a mutual attraction, it means two people feel the same thing for each other and act upon it," I rolled my eyes and leaned against Jeremy. "But I'm sure that's not what you meant. As I told you, Katherine changed me into a vampire."

"We're aware of that," Damon rolled his eyes, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I changed her to end her pain," Katherine spoke solemnly.

"What pain?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah Bella, what pain?" I looked over my shoulder to see the entire Cullen clan staring at us. Rosalie has sneered the question through gritted teeth. "And how long have you been playing us for saps?"

"Didn't know you cared," I grumbled under my breathe and turned back to the others in the room. "Watching my husband die."

"What!" Damon jumped to his feet, his face now twisted and his eyes pools of tar. "You were married?"

"Damon, it was 1864," Katherine said in my defense. "And calm your tone. This subject is very touchy for her."

"I didn't know you were married," Stefan spoke softly."How long?"

"We were newly weds. We had only been married for five months when he was killed in the war," I touched my dead heart, "It felt like I was dead already so I wanted to kill myself, just to be with him. But...a surprise made me stop."

"What surprise?" Edward snarled. I didn't even bother to look at them when I said it.

"I was four months pregnant when he died," I looked at Stefan. "Do you remember why Father said I had been away at boarding school? In truth, I was at the summer house and that was were I stayed until Katherine's arrival in Mystic. Father had allowed me to come home that afternoon, so I had been there when Damon so casually said he quit the army."

"But we didn't see you," Damon frowned.

"I was eavesdropping," I shrugged. "I told Katherine my story, she could relate to it in a way."

"In a way?"

"Imagine living years forever trapped as a seventeen year old, thinking that your husband was dead and you had to watch our only child grow up and die from an illness and didn't even know you existed. Try feeling guiltily wave after wave as well as relief hit you when you find out the person you've loved all your life was alive and the same thing as you and all you did was be unfaithful to that one person and never expect forgiveness," Katherine said and leaned her hand on Hunter's shoulder. His hand tangled in her hair and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"The only difference," she continued. "Was that Bella got to know her child for the first nine years of his life. After that, I forced her to leave, it was dangerous and her father had been getting suspicious as to whom his grandson was talking to so late at night. You both should count your blessings that the Salvatore line continued through your nephew until Damon decided to end it."

I shut my eyes and thought of my son, of my little Matthew. I saw him at the age of five, when he had been playing out in the garden and spotted me with his large hazel eyes. He had resembled his father more than me. The same honey blonde hair and big hazel eyes.

"I'm gonna go for some air," I muttered and stood and walked out the door. The moment I felt the sunlight on my face, I zoomed off into the forest, tears falling from my eyes. I ended up in the meadow, dropping to my knees and crying my eyes out.

I wasn't sure how long I had been there, until I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around and met Jeremy's eyes. "You look like shit," he said with a smile. I wiped away my tears and he sat down next to me.

"How'd you find me?"

"I followed you," he answered simply and smiled at me. "It took me a while but I followed you."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he took my hand in his. We didn't talk but as I drifted off to sleep in his embrace, I wished an apology for not telling him much about me. He only told me one thing as I closed my eyes.

"Everyone has their reasons Bella."


	4. Confrontations

OMG! Vampire Diaries premiere has my brain storming! I will be continuing Awakening, don't worry. But I also wanna do another five-part story like with _Our Little Secret. _So, there's the plot line and just review me what you think.

_Katherine wasn't the only one who liked to play games. When she came back, she brought with her someone John never knew about, Stefan and Damon's younger sister Bella. And she's got her sights set on a new toy, while she's still playing her own game with a certain Cullen. So, what games do the two vampires have in store for the three men they love? _

Also, for those who want to know what Hunter looks like, it is non other than Alex Pettyfer!

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Confrontations

I opened my eyes to find Jeremy asleep next to me, both of us still in the meadow. I sighed, picking him up and hushing off to the house. I handed him over to Isobel and turned to leave when a voice stopped me.

"Isa," I turned to see Stefan staring at me. "Why didn't you ever come visit us?"

I just stared at him and sighed before speaking in a cold tone, "It would have been better if I never saw you both. I was another reminder of Katherine to both of you, because I was so close to her. Besides, you two looked like you were patching things up, which is good." I told him before turning to leave again.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't turn to him as I told him. "To see the father of my son," I answered and rushed off towards the Cullens house. Along the way, I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed Alice's number. I know she saw me coming. "Alice," I told her the moment she answered the phone, "I'm coming over and I'm going to tell him."

"What are you...?"

"Don't lie Alice," I snapped into the device, "I know you've been lying to him."

"Bella please don't," she whispered.

"I'm telling him and that's final Alice, or I will end you the moment I see you," I growled and ended the phone conversation. I made it to the house and walked through the door before Esme came to answer, waltzing past the confused member of the Cullen coven and up to Alice and Jasper's room. Once I opened the door, I found Alice trying to get Jasper out of his shirt. Damn pixie, I thought and rushed over, grabbing her by her short inky hair and throw her towards her closet, watching it become a pile of clothing and wood upon her slamming into it. My eyes met Jasper's and everyone else had already come into the room.

Rosalie pinned me to the ground. "What the hell!" she shrieked at me.

"She deserved it," I told her.

"So you could have him to yourself?" she snapped.

"No," I said pushing her off of me. "Obviously none of you knew Alice had been lying to Jasper ever since she met him."

"What?" everyone whispered.

"Alice isn't Jasper's mate," I said. "She had been searching for him."

"Had been?" Jasper asked.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip. "Your mate," I whispered and looked at him. "She was one of my kind. She was the reason why Jeremy tried to kill himself, because he wanted to forget all the pain. You had actually met her when we were married Jazz," I smiled weakly at him.

"Jasper," Alice whispered. "Bella's lying."

I growled and rushed over to Alice and threw her into the mirror. "I would NEVER LIE to him. He was my husband in my human life Alice! YOU lied to him. You had my best friend killed because you wanted to play a game with him! Not to mention, you enjoyed every moment of hurting him."

"Alice," Esme looked at the vampire she had considered a daughter. "How could you do that?"

"Because I wanted to! It looked like fun when Katherine did it!" Alice hissed viciously at us. I frowned. "Until she met you," she directed at me.

"Really?" I asked than smirked. "So you're Kathy's kid sister."

Alice just gave a smirk that was almost identical to Katherine's but it didn't do her justice. "That's right,"

"Well then that changes everything," I shrugged. Before anyone could blink, I was standing Alice, a torn off arm in my hand and Alice's ear piercing scream echoing in the room. I grabbed her shoulder and snapped it off. She glared deeply at me.

"You little bitch," she hissed out.

"I've been called worse," I smirked down at her. "Now listen very carefully Alice, I'm going to spare you if you tell them, all of them not just Edward, the truth about Jasper's mate or I will have to enforce some very painful Salvatore-like torture methods on you."

She spat in my face and I sighed. "I'm being nice," I said, my patience wearing thin with each passing second.

"I'd rather die than tell you,"

"Hmm?" I paused and shook my head. "Why should I kill you when your older sister is standing right behind me? Hello Katherine," I announced and everyone minus Esme, who had let Katherine, along with Damon and Hunter, inside. Katherine's face was clam but I could see the anger and sudden desire to rip her sister to shreds in her eyes.

"Katherine," Alice whispered in fright and I bit back a laugh.

"Alice," she frowned. "I knew you a jealous woman but this is just too far and low for you. I wouldn't even stoop this low."

Damon raised an eyebrow, obviously lost. "You wouldn't?"

"No she wouldn't," Hunter answered. "She isn't that heartless,"

"Who asked you?" my brother asked him, a frown on his face.

I shrugged and walked over to Jasper. "Could you come with me for a bit? I wanna show you something."

He nodded weakly and we walked past Katherine, ignoring Alice's pleads for Jasper and I rushed off, telling him to follow me. We ran for a few hours until we reached Mystic Falls and I made sure to keep Jasper away from any sun light and we ended up at the Salvatore crypt.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you your son's grave Jasper," I smiled lightly.

"My son?"

I pulled out the locket I always wore around my neck and gave it to him. I already knew what was inside it, a picture of Matthew when he was nine years old, the very last time I saw him. I knew what he had looked like, he had looked so adorable with his slightly chubby cheeks, large hazel eyes and a messy head of honey blonde locks. He had been with my father, who wore a small smile on his face, as if he saw me from the distance I stood hidden in as they took the photograph. Afterward, when it was produced, Matthew had given me it in a locket, the locket I had given him as a new born and called me the one thing I could never be to him again.

_"It says, Per la mia gioia eterna. Amore madre. It's Italian for 'To my enteral joy. Love mother.' Grandpa says my mama gave that to me before she was killed by vampires. I know it was a bad vampire who killed her, but I think grandpa has it wrong. You're not a bad vampire at all signorina Bella. You're a good one."_

I bit my lip and held back the tears I knew were going to fall. "Bella," I looked at Jasper and wiped my eyes. "What happened to him? What happened to our son?"

"I..." I took a deep breath. "I came back sixteen years later to check up on him, like I had been doing until Katherine forced to leave again. You should have seen him Jazz, he was so happy. He was married, had been married since he was the age I was when I was human. His wife was beautiful, and they had a very beautiful little girl. Her name was Rosabelle and she looked so much like me it wasn't funny but I could see you in her eyes. Matthew had seen me the moment I stepped into the marketplace and pulled me aside to talk to me, wondering where I had been. We talked and just before I turned to leave, he called me mother. I wanted and explanation, so I went to the manor that night and found out that my father knew I had been snooping around the house when Matthew was little and on his deathbed, he told him that I was his mother, that a human solider had killed me and he didn't know I had vampire blood in my system until it was too late,"

I paused and bit my lip. "I asked him if he wanted the life I had, to become a vampire. But he shook his head and asked me one thing; to live on and find love, he had seen how broken I was every time I mentioned you. He also told me that when he died, he wanted me to see his wife and children live on if he died before them. I kept that promise and watched as Mathew and his family continued their happy lives. But one night, while I was watching, I noticed someone. A Lockwood, drunk off his ass, was proclaiming his undying love for Matthew's wife, but she sent him away. Angry, he threw his bottle of liquor into the house and it hit the fireplace. I was about to rush in to save them, when Noah, my friend who was obsessed with Katherine, held me back. Matthew had been able to get everyone out of the house safely and when his wife asked if he was okay, he nodded and told her to check the kids. I had pulled from Noah's grip and rushed over to them at a human speed when the doctor announced Matthew was dead, killed by smoke inhalation while he was saving his daughter. Rosabelle rushed up to me and told me '_La nonna, papà è andato._',"I looked at Jasper who was confused. "She told me 'Grandmother, papa is gone'."

"So he was twenty-five," he whispered.

"Yes," I smiled weakly.

"I wish I had met him."

"He said the same thing about you," I smiled. "I thought you were dead Jazz and I wanted to die when I found out you were gone. But Matthew kept me alive, because I had a feeling he would remind me of all the good things we had,"

"Did you love me?" he whispered looking at me.

"I did and I still do," I told him and hugged him. "But, not the same way I used to."

"I know," he laughed and smiled. "Take good care of him Bella. Jeremy's someone you don't want to let go of."

I blushed a deep red at his words. "Jazz!" I yelped at him and began to playfully hit his chest, something we used to do when we first got married. He laughed and pulled me from him before planting a soft kiss on my lips, a farewell kiss to our old relationship.

"I will always love you Isabella."

"And I'll always love you," I told him. "And to prove how much I will always love, I'm going to bring Anna back for you."

"How?"

"Emily had one spell that could bring back the dead, but it had to be with someone not of her line. Damon would probably kill me, he kinda likes Bonnie. And I have a witch in mind," I told him with a smile.

"Thank you darling," Jasper said, his southern drawl coming and I smirked.

"Keep that up I just might jump your bones," I laughed and pushed him.

"Save it for Jeremy,"

"Teach him that and I will," I grinned and we rushed back to Forks. When we arrived, we were met with a sight to behold.

"Isabella and Jasper," said Jane of the Volturi. "Welcome back."

"Yes," Aro said with a warm smile. "How pleasant is it to see you both."

I looked over and saw Katherine being held back by Demetri and Alice, now with both of her arms and a smirk on her face, standing right behind him.

"Aro," I addressed. "Whatever are you doing here in America? I thought your guard did all the dirty work."

"Silence," Jane snapped at me before a twisted smirk crossed her lips. "Or I'll kill your precious human."

"Excuse me?" I asked. Felix stepped forward with Jeremy, ready to snap his neck. My eyes locked on Aro's. "Please don't."

"Why ever not?" Aro asked. "You lied to us Isabella. You said you were human."

I growled. "_I _said no such thing! It was _Alice _and _Edward_ who told you that! I was just doing what I was told to do. I followed my coven leader's orders!" I hissed.

"I said be quiet!" Jane snapped.

"No, you be quiet!" I yelled back before my eyes locked on Felix's. "Kill him Felix and you'll be dealing with me,"

"With pleasure," he smirked and snapped Jeremy's neck. My world stopped.

"NO!" I screamed and rushed over to Jeremy, cradling him in my arms. "Jeremy," I whispered, fear running up my spine like spiders, his heart stopped and I shook him. "No, no, no, no. Jeremy!" I shook him harder. "Please," I whispered into his hair, kissing his scalp before locking eyes with Felix. I gently set Jeremy's body down and rushed over to Felix' knocking him into the ground and baring my fangs at him. Fear marred itself in his eyes.

"I warned you didn't I?" I hissed into his ear, ripping off his arm. He screamed in agony. I reached for his other arm and pulled and he screamed again. Just as I was about to take off his head, a voice stopped me.

"Bella no!"

I looked up, as well as Demetri, whose face went into shock. Standing there with my brother Stefan was a blonde haired vampire I knew all too well. "Lexi?" I whispered and she rushed over to us, looking at Aro, who was also in shock.

"But how?" he whispered. "You died."

"No," she shook her head. "Damon missed my heart on purpose. Once all the police were gone, he came back in and rescued me, replacing my body with a freshly turned girl's, instructing me to run. What Alice saw was just what Damon was going to do. She lied to all of you," she met Demetri's eyes and smiled lightly. "Missed me?"

He released Katherine, rushed over to her, and kissed her deeply before whispering Italian into her ear. Behind me, I heard Alice scream in pain before Aro walked over to her, telling her that lying not only to us, but to the Volturi and having another's mate killed was beyond treason. I heard Alice's neck snap and she crumpled to the ground as she torn apart by Heidi and Alec, and sweet smell of death entered my nostrils.

I rushed back over to Jeremy and placed his head over my dead heart, taking his hand in my mine and suddenly felt something. Looking down, I saw the small ring the Gilbert men wore and suddenly felt a small bit of hope.

"Jeremy?" I asked. Elena and Stefan came rushing over to us, Elena bending down to take Jeremy's face in her hand and he sudden opened his eyes, gasping and frantically spoke about Felix killing him before his eyes locked with mine and he pulled away from Elena, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, smiling lightly against the kiss before he pulled away. I rubbed my nose against his. "I thought I lost you."

"You can't lose me," he whispered back, and I looked into his brown eyes, seeing something that made me blush. I saw love. "I won't be going anywhere for a while, hopefully."

"Don't, or I'll hunt you down and turn you."

"I hope you do," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I turned to see Katherine smiling at me, a know-it-all gleam in her eyes. I suddenly felt curious as to what she knew but decided not to ask when Jeremy tried to stand up and I helped him up slowly, before turning to Elena who didn't even bother to look at me. Hunter walked to Aro and began to talk. I walked with Jeremy, shyly taking his hand in mine.

Once we walked into the house, I lead Jeremy up to his room and he sat down before leaning into kiss me again. I smiled lightly before tracing his ring finger, the one that held the ring. "I'm happy you were wearing that. John gave it to you?"

"Nope, Isobel. She said I might need it."

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"I think she went out to get blood packets and groceries for all of us," he laughed and felt back on the bed.

"I'll let you sleep," I told him and leaned down, kissing him on the cheek before walking out his room and closing the door. When I walked downstairs, I was met with an angry Katherine, a concerned Hunter and my equally pissed off brothers with a dead serious Elena and a forgiving Bonnie.

"Um," I began. "What did I just walk into?"

"You," Elena said.

"Don't you dare Elena!" Katherine sneered at her. "They're happy!"

"What's going on?" I asked, while in the back of my mind, I knew something was about to happen.

"Stay away from my brother!" Elena snapped. "He was almost killed because of you!"

"He didn't die!" I snapped quietly at her, carefully so not wake Jeremy. All while I was distracted, I didn't notice, Elena rush forward and soon I felt a pain I had not felt in ten years. Looking down, I found the source of the pain, a stake had been lodged into my chest.

"Bella!" Hunter, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Katherine, along with Jeremy's voice, called out to me as I slipped into darkness.


	5. Guilt is the Needle

Do not own VD or Twilight.

As a special treat, you all get to see Katherine's POV. Also, don't ask about the chapter title, it just came randomly.

* * *

**Chapter Five **

Guilt is the Needle, Sexual Ambition is the Drug

Elena rushed forward and thrust the stake into Bella's chest. At that moment, everything in my vision went red. I lunged for my doppelganger, sending us both to the ground and my fangs grew. my eyes turned black and veins exploded all over my face. I bit down hard on her throat, drinking away her life essence until someone pulled me back, wrapping their arms around me and whispering soothing words into my ear. I knew it was Hunter, I could smell his scent as I took deep breaths while struggling to get out of his grasp. I wanted to kill the little bitch for what she had done.

"She's alive darling," Hunter told me. "Bella's alive."

She missed? Thank God for that. I turned to see Stefan rip the stake from Bella's chest but she stayed perfectly still. Hunter's grasp on me fell and I rushed over to the girl I considered a sister and daughter, placing her head on my lap and stroking her hair. Behind me, Elena's blood was still slipping out. I turned to Isobel. "Get the first aid kit for her. And then, send her to my room." I instructed before picking up Bella and walked up the stairs to my room. I set her down on the sheets and bit into my wrist, letting my blood sweep into her mouth. A scent hits me and I turn to see Jeremy standing there, the most agonizing look on his face.

"Will she be okay?" he whispers.

"She will," I answer and stroke her locks once more.

"I'm sorry," he tells me. "Elena...she thinks that just because I'm young, I'm completely reckless and will get killed. Maybe she's right about that, but she doesn't have the right to keep killing off the women in my life."

I turned, now interested. "What do you mean?"

"Almost a year ago now, Elena and my parents were in a car accident. Both my parents died but Elena survived, I don't know why, but she did. Than the first girl I could ever love gets turned into a vampire and she attacks me. Elena, well she doesn't kill Vicki, but she apart of it. And she erased my memory of the whole thing. Then Anna, like I said, Elena wasn't really apart of it, but John is her father and him killing Anna was like Elena doing it. And Bella," he locked eyes on the sleeping vampire he spoke of, "She was almost killed because it was Elena who staked her. I don't see why she would do that."

"Because I care," we both looked at Elena, who was with Stefan. "Jeremy, you're my brother."

"And she's Stefan's sister," I told her. "His only sister. If you were to kill her, you'd be killing apart of Stefan."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Elena addressed to me. "Stefan never talked about her."

"Because he believed she had died. Because he never found her grave. He hardly talked about his father to you," I stated. "And you didn't think about what both of her brothers would feel if they lost their sister. You didn't think about what Jeremy would feel if you took her away from him. You only thought about what you thought was right. You're nothing but someone so self-righteous that it makes me sick."

A low moan caught mine and Stefan's attention. Jeremy rushed over, followed by Stefan and myself and Bella's green eyes opened and she licked away the blood that still smeared her lips. She sat up slowly and locked eyes with each of us before grasping a hold of me, crying into my blouse. I turned to Stefan and he just looked at me, confused.

"Do it," I told him. "She's done too much."

Stefan sighed and walked up to Elena, carefully taking off the vervain necklace he had given her before looking into her eyes. "You won't remember anything."

"I won't remember anything."

"There aren't any vampires, witches or anything else supernatural at all. We dated and then broke up. Vicki Donovan died from a drug overdose and Bonnie's grandmother died in her sleep. Nothing vampire related what so ever," he said. "You're going to go to sleep and when you wake up, you will be in your bed with no recollection of these events."

Her eyes drooled and she fell forward, asleep. Bella clutched my top and whispered Italian, speaking like a child, calling me 'Mama' and asking where Papa was. She meant Hunter. She only got like this when she was scared and death, after so many years of being a vampire, was her number one fear. If any of the people she loved, or herself, died, she would break down and act like a frightened child.

"I'm here sweetie," I whispered into her ear. "And look, your_ fratello _and _amante_ are here too." She looked from Stefan and Jeremy, her eyes lingering on Jeremy before she pull from my grip and held on to both of them, whispering how much she didn't want to leave them. Stefan picked her up and Jeremy followed him out of the room.

"Katherine," Jeremy stopped suddenly and looked at me. "I want you to turn me."

"No," I answered. "Give Bella one more day. She'll be the one to change you. But, I suggest expressing your mutual love for each first. That way, when you awaken in this life, you'll be more than just coven mates, you'll be practically married."

I saw him blush slightly before nodding. "I guess."

"Jeremy," I laughed. "I'm sure you have had a sex life with Vicki and Anna. Why is Bella so different?"

He looked at me, a serious look in his eyes. "When I died, I felt like I couldn't move on without telling Bella something really important. When I came back, the only thing I wanted to do was kiss her and keep her as close to me as possible. But Elena," he took a glance at his sister's sleeping form. "I can't ever trust her again after what she did to Bella."

"Good choice," I told him. "Go stay with Bella."

He nodded and walked off to follow Stefan. Once I turned, I was met with Damon glaring at me. His icy blue eyes bore into my brown ones and I felt unfazed. "Can I help you?" I asked, puzzled.

"You've changed."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't the woman I fell in love with anymore, not entirely anyway. You treat Bella like she's your daughter and you loose it if blondie isn't holding you down or whispering encouraging words into your ear. You haven't killed anyone yet and you're giving Jeremy Gilbert advice on his broken love life."

"Hmm," I shrugged. "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf Damon. You need to move on. Go to your little witch, I can tell you like her."

"You're funny," he laughed. "I love you."

I groaned, hating what I had to do, but it was the truth. "Damon, I don't love you. I've never loved you."

"Let me guess, it was always Stefan?"

"No," I shook my head. I shut my eyes and thought of Hunter, thought of when he found me after I collapsed from a fever and his father nursed me back to health. When we go to be alone, I just looked at him, looked into his blue eyes, and was hooked on him. He was only a year older than me but he felt the same thing for me that I felt for him. When he courted me, he would always bring me a lily or a white rose and called me 'darling'. When he proposed, I smiled lightly at that memory before opening my eyes and looking at Damon.

"I love Hunter. I've loved him ever since I was human. At a time, he was my husband the father of our son. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I don't love you or Stefan that way. I thought I did, but I was only fooling myself," I sighed again. "Please leave Damon."

He frowned at me and left the room. After he left, I sank to my knees and cried. A scent I was so familiar with it was almost my own hit me. Hunter wrapped his arms around me and placed me on the bed, letting me cry into his chest. Once all my tears were gone, I whispered what had been on my mind.

"I couldn't save him," I whispered into his chest. "I couldn't save our baby."

"You tried so hard," Hunter told me and kissed my hair. "Logan didn't deserve to die so young. He was only twenty-two."

I remembered the rebellious sixteen year old I had met. He had Hunter's eyes and my dark hair. He had told me that his parents had died when they were young and that his name was Logan Pierce. I had named my son Logan before I was changed and watched him on his first birthday. Logan grew up, married a girl at seventeen and had three children before saving his aunt from a terrible storm and drowned.I had tried to save him but he had been dead when I got him to shore.

"I'm so sorry," I told Hunter. "I'm so..."

Hunter lifted my face and kissed me deeply. His tongue slid along my lips and I kissed back. Guilt coiled in my stomach and I grabbed him tight. He was the anchor I needed to keep from sailing away or sinking into the abyss known as insanity.

"Katherine darling," he breathed against my lips. Those where the only words he spoke to me, along with the addition repeating of 'I love yous' as we lost ourselves in each other that night. Of course, we weren't the only ones. By dawn, Hunter and I had begun to slip into a slumber but before we did, we exchanged confessions of love to each other once more.


	6. You're Leaving Me Breathless

Do not own VD or Twilight.

A Jeremy/Bella chapter

* * *

**Chapter Six**

You're Leaving Me Breathless

I awoke to two things; a slight pain my chest and the sweet smell that was just _Jeremy_. I turned my head and smiled at the sight. Jeremy laid there next to me, his face peaceful and his lips slightly parted. His hair fell over his eyes and I found myself looking at his lips and the thought of kissing him was just too tempting to pass up. I leaned in and pressed our lips together. I felt him smile against the kiss and pull away.

"Good morning to you too," he laughed, opening his brown eyes. His knuckles grazed over my cheek. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

I smiled and leaned in, kissing him again. Ever since last night, I couldn't stop kissing him-or acting like a lovesick puppy. I rolled us over, so that I was straddling him, our lips never breaking the connection. His hands went to my hair and mine ran along his bare chest. I pulled away, letting him catch his breath and he just kissed me again. We kissed for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only six minutes. He pulled and we shared a smile.

"I love you," I whispered, repeating the words he told me the night before.

"I love you too," he kissed my forehead.

"Do you wanna go into town?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

Once we were dressed, I wore a pair of black jeans, a white blouse over a black jacket and a few silver ringers on my right ring finger and middle finger. My charm bracelet was around my wrist and I had curled my hair a bit. Jeremy walked out wearing a cute skater like outfit. We left shortly after telling Hunter and Katherine where we were going.

As we walked hand in hand down the streets of Forks, gaining looks of shock from almost everyone around us, Jeremy stopped when he spotted someone. I slipped my hand out his and grinned. My eyes landed on the short vampire who was holding hands with Jasper as they window shopped. Her dark brown curls framed her face but I know Jeremy knew who it was. Jasper turned to us and whispered for her to looked at us. When she did, Jeremy broke into a run and she did too and they met in the middle for a hug. Jasper met my gaze and I could see the thank you in his eyes.

"Annabelle," I spoke with a grin. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you Bella!" she chimed and kissed my cheek. She whispered, "I knew you wouldn't let me die."

"I promised to help you find your mate and you did," I said and turned to look at Jazz, who was chatting with Jeremy. Anna blushed before her face turned into a frown. I knew what she was sad about and I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "I promise I will try to bring back Pearl."

"Thank you."

"Bella?" I turned to see Jessica and Mike, along with Angelea and Eric. It was Jessica who spoke. "Um, who are these two?"

"This is my friend Anna," I introduced Anna and she nodded before smiling towards Jeremy, "And Jeremy."

"Hey," he greeted. Jasper walked towards Anna and she took his hand and kissed his cheek before telling us goodbye. I waved goodbye to my best friend and former husband before turning to Jeremy, taking interest in the hickey I had placed on his neck the night before.

"Wow," Mike said, catching notice of it, "Who gave you that?"

Jeremy only responed by wrapping an arm around me and lacing our fingers together. Jessica frowned suddenly, "I thought you and Edward were, like, together? Not to mention you're always locking lips with Katherine at school like you're lovers when you both have boyfriends."

"Edward and I broke up," I stated lamely before adding a lie to it, "He said we weren't moving at the pace he wanted. So I broke up with him but he wanted to continue to make other think we were together."

"And how did you meet Jeremy?" Mike asked.

"We met through Katherine," Jeremy answered. He pulled me towards a random shop, "Now if you'll excuse us."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him once we were out of sight, kissing him, "I'm liking you more and more."

He gave a smirk, "Thank you darlin'," he said in a Southern drawl. I just stared at him before pulling him towards a alleyway and rushed us off to Charlie's house, locking our lips together in a kiss as we ended upstairs to my room. I had to remember to thank Jasper.


	7. Gone

**Chapter Seven**

Gone

Jeremy's lips touched the back of my neck, calming the nerves that swam under my skin. "You'll be fine."

"No I won't," I whispered to him. "I absolutely _hate _school."

"Then we're on the same track, darlin'."

I think my eye just twitched. I pushed him into the lockers, my lips attacking his as my hands moved along his clothed chest. He kissed back, his tongue running along my bottom lip. I opened, allowing him to enter. As students passed, they whispered on how we should have gotten a room. Not that I cared of course. Jeremy's fingers traveled to the bottom of my blouse, his fingertips ghosting along my skin. I moaned into his mouth. As I pulled away, he bit down, hard, on my bottom lip, drawing blood. The wound healed quickly and I watched as he licked the blood from his lips.

"You're just asking for it aren't you?" I smirked.

"Maybe," he grinned. Before I could respond, a loud echo rang in my ears as my back collided with the metallic lockers. Jeremy's lips attacked my neck, sucking and biting, leaving behind bruises. I hadn't feed this morning, but by lunch, the marks would be gone. I hissed, grabbing his hair.

"Jeremy," it came out as a whine. I could feel his smirk against my skin. He sucked hard on the spot where my neck and collar connected.

"Ahem."

I craned my head to see Stefan and Bonnie glaring at us. If they were a couple, I would have thought they were cute. But nope, Stefan had fallen in love with my ex (yes people I mean Edward) while Bonnie settled down with Damon after a night of hate-sex. I am so glad we torched the piano, bed, sheets (maybe the whole house) down. Hey, it was a cottage, no harm no foul.

"Could you two spot? You're making a scene." Bonnie asked politely. Jeremy bit down hard on my skin and I yelped.

"Talk to my boyfriend, not me." I grinned.

"Jeremy." Bonnie glared at him. Jeremy removed his lips from my neck and smiled at the witch before releasing me completely from his hold. I pouted.

"Now, what do you guys want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and glared deeply at the witch and my brother.

"We aren't safe."

"Yeah, Stefan, where were you when the whole Liz shooting us up with wooden bullets and Caroline revealing herself to be a vampire thing happened? Wonderland?" I asked my brother, showng off some of Damon's influence.

Jeremy and Bonnie gave a small laugh.

"No," he sighed, "I was there. I mean Mason Lockwood is still on the loose."

"And pining for Katerina," I grumbled under my breath before leaning against the lockers. "Speaking if which, your ex is about a few feet off."

"Not good," Jeremy smirked and leaned in, kissing me breifly, "I've got class. See you at lunch."

"I want my goodbye bite." I snapped. He smrked and leaned, giving me another hickey before a quick kiss on the forehead. I watched as he walked to class, Anna popping out of nowhere and jumping on his back.

"Stefan," Elena called. "Can we talk?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Bonnie and my sister."

I love my brother, I mean I've always loved him, but right, I really mean it. He's so BAMF when he wants to be. Suddenly, Bonnie went ridgid and Stefan was quick to guide Elena away, despite her protest to stay and see what was wrong with her dear friend. I grabbed Bonnie and lead her to an abandoned classroom. Her blank expression turned to one of shock as she gasped for air.

"What did you see?"

A scream echoed throughout the school and we rushed out to see what it was. There laid a girl, her curly brown hair shadowing her face. Another girl was screaming out the name Sarah over and over again while Stefan walked over to me.

"Who did this?" I breathed out before turning to Bonnie, "Is this what you saw?"

"No," she breathed, "I saw Jeremy..."

"Jeremy what?" I breathed out after she trailed off. "Bonnie."

"Jeremy's gone," she whispered. "Someone took him. I don't know who he was."


	8. Selfish Reasons

**Chapter Eight**

Selfish Reasons

**Katherine**

The very moment Bella bursted through the doors, her eyes were clouded with one thing: revenge.

I knew heads were going to roll and every part of my wanted to smile, but I couldn't. Bella was going to kill anyone who stood in her way until she got Jeremy back and it would cost us dearly. Hunter had tried to calm her down but all she did was ignore him and had called together her brothers and Bonnie. Now we were all standing in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House with a sample of Elena's blood via compulsion.

"And you're sure this will work?" Damon asked Bonnie, his voice laced with worry as he tok his lover's hand. She nodded, confident.

"Elena is related to Jeremy," she explained. "So it will be easy to locate him. Whoever it was could not have gone far."

She dropped the blood onto the map and began to chant. The blood moved like an arrow to a small dot: Reidsville. "There," she breathed out and Damon took a hold of her. Bella turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked. She stopped and turned around, her expression deadly and serious.

"I'm going to kill the sorry excuse of a supernatural who took my mate."

* * *

**Jeremy**

I awoke with a pain in my side. I hissed as I sat up and found I was bleeding, the wound wasn't too deep but the blood was fresh.

"Good," came an accented voice. It reminded me of Hunter. "You're awake."

I turned to see a man walking towards me, a smirk on his face. I knew he was a vampire and he wanted something to do with me. What, I didn't know. As he inched closer, his eyes landed on the wound on my side, and the bloodlust was evident.

"Trevor, you so much has touch him, I'll hand you over to him!" A female voice called, her voice also accented and slightly English. I turned to see a short haired woman with blue eyes. She turned to me and looked a bit shocked. "God, you really do look like him."

"What..."

"He's on his way Trevor. You'd better hide."

The vampire, Trevor, disappeared and the woman turned to me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Rose," she answered before turning, "You're gonna do as we say or your little girlfriend won't make it out alive."

Then she was gone. I sank into the couch.

* * *

**Elijah**

Rose answered the door and I walked inside. "What is it you have to offer me?" I asked.

"Kristopher Petrova's doppleganger," she answered and I laughed.

"Impossible," I spoke with a wave of my hand. "His family line died after Katerina and himself were turned into vampires."

"Don't believe me? Follow me then, but you have promise forgive me."

"I shall try," I smiled.

"Promise."

I sighed, "Alright, I shall forgive you."

She led me to the living room. Standing there was a of fifteen, his brown eyes large and wide while his dark was a bit lighter than his eyes. I appeared in front of him and sniffed. Impossible, "Human. What is your name, boy?"

"..."

I sighed and grabbed his throat, giving it a tight squeeze. "What is your name?"

"J-Jeremy Gilbert."

I released him and he coughed. "Interesting," I thought. So Kristopher had been able to produce an heir before being changed. Such a shame, his sister has no idea he is alive and serving Klaus. But what makes it more interesting that his bloodline was mixed with that of a lycan's. Real werewolves, not the kind like the Lockwood family. No, the kind that was really after us. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, the boy only had a few months left til his transformation. Sniffing him again, I caught a scent.

The smell of strawberries and cream. I picked him up again, "How do you know Isabella Salvatore?"

"What's she to you?" he sounded possessive.

"Are you her mate?"

"Sorry, not telling."

Foolish boy, "Then you have caused her death. Klaus will be quite furious when he learns his bride to be has mated with a filthy human boy."

His brown eyes widened in shock. I dropped the boy and turned to Rose, "You are forgiven, as are you Trevor." I called to the other vampire before turning to leave. Klaus will want to hear this.

"Wait! Take me with you!"

I paused and turned to the Gilbert boy. "Why should I?"

"So Klaus can kill me," he sounded broken.

"Why?"

"If Bella dies, I don't have anything to live for. I know it's selfish, but I would die if she did."

Spoken with so much love it almost made me gag. I sighed. "Very well."

As we walked towards the door, the scent of strawberries made me stop. "Isabella, are you there?"

I got not answer before the lights went out and something hit me in the side.

* * *

**Bella**

I held my finger to my lips as I held my hand over Jeremy's mouth. He looked relieved and frightened that I was here. The lights flicked back on and Elijah spoke.

"Clever to use a stake, Isabella. Now come out. It's been over hundred years and you can't run anymore."

I kissed Jeremy quickly before I walked out of my hiding spot. Elijah smiled towards me.

"Isabella."

"Elijah," I commented. "You still look like you prey on little boys. Try smiling once and a while. Although that may make you look more like a pedophile."

"Humorous as ever."

"And smart," I smirked. Damon and Stefan appeared, hitting him with vervain before I broke apart the coat hanger and slammed it into his chest, twisting it around his heart and digging deeper. He grayed and locked eyes with me before dying. With a sigh, I turned to Jeremy, just as he came down the stairs.

"Bella," he whispered. I smiled weakly and kissed him.

"Isabella Salvatore," I pulled away and turned to see Rose and Trevor. Rose looked like she was ready to murder me. "You have some nerve coming here after pissing off Klaus."

I gave a passive expression and turned to my brothers. "Let's go."

Once we made back to Mystic, I took Jeremy home and waited in his bedroom as he cleaned up the wound best he could. I clutched the end of his vervain bracelet before looking up as he walked out the bathroom in a pair if sweats and gray shirt. I smiled weakly.

"Hot pajamas."

He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me deeply but I didn't return the passion. I pulled away from him with another weak smile.

"I thought I lost you today," I muttered.

"You didn't,"

"But I could have. And I wouldn't have been the only one suffering. Elena, Jenna, Bonnie and Stefan, Matt and even Tyler and Damon would be hurting."

"You didn't loose me Bella!" he snapped. And I stood up taking both sides of his face. He kissed my palms, "I was going go to him."

"And what would you have done?"

"I would have asked for him to leave you alone. I would have let him kill me."

"Why?" I felt my voice breaking.

"Because I love you," he whispered and it tugged at my heart. The tears fell from my eyes as I let it sink in.

"Jer," I whispered and leaned in, kissing him deeply. He lead me to the bed and we fell on the mattress, his hands going for my blouse but I stoppd him and sat up. "I need to do something."

I kept my hands on his face, "I love you Jeremy Gilbert. And I always will, but I'm selfish and don't deserve you. Someone else does and whoever it is, I want you be happy with. I'm dangerous," I looked deep into his eyes and began to compell him. "We were never together. You don't even know me. As far as you're concerned, I never exsisted. Isabella Salvatore never exsisted. Just plain old Bella Swan, some shy girl who goes to your school and you ignore. You don't even know my face or voice." I kissed his forehead and placed the vervain bracelet on his wrist and vanished for his bedroom.


	9. Kristopher

**AN:** Hunter and Katherine's storylines have been changed slightly. They still married and produced a son and Hunter went missing, only he was changed by Elijah. So, he's also six hundred years old, or close to it. I'm terrible at math and am too lazy to look up Katherine's profile. In other news, I can really see Steven R. McQueen playing both Jeremy and Kristopher. :D

Also, Bella did what she did because she loves Jeremy. She would do anything for him. Thus the title of the previous chapter was called Selfish Reasons. We all (well not me, I've never actually had someone to do this for) would do something selfish for the person we love (again, not me). But hey, its what you guys think.

Enjoy! And please, no pity.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Kristopher

**Bella**

Once my feet touched the floor of the Boarding House, Katherine was there, her eyes cold. I'm guess she wanted to kill me since she had a stake in her hand. I sighed and dropped my jacket onto the floor before shrugging my shoulders. "If you're gonna do it, get it over with."

"What were you thinking? You pissed off _Klaus,_ the most feared vampire in history!" she snapped towards me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was thinking I didn't want to be bound to some sociopath for all time. I wanted love Katherine, not power. And I had it," I muttered and sighed before looking up into her brown eyes. "And now I'm going to wait for the bastard to come and take me."

"He won't lay a hand on you," Stefan spoke as he walked into the room with Edward.

"I'm not going to watch you all die!" I growled out to all of them. The room went silent at my outburst.

"What do you mean, watch us all die?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus is beyond mental," Hunter spoke, coming out of the shadows. "I'd know because I was once in his circle until Elijah banished me for helping Katherine."

Katherine looked at her mate, her brown eyes soft before she turned back to me, "Why does he want you?"

"Something about looking like some woman he knew."

"Angelina Salvatore," Hunter smirked towards me and my brother, "Your family has been interwined with the supernatural world since the 1400s. Angelina was a young woman who Klaus was enamoured with, the only human to hold his heart actually. Bella greatly resembles, the only difference being the personality, eye color and facial structure. Angelina was an airhead, a dreamer really. I knew her only for a short time before her death. Her eyes were like Damon's, an ice blue and her face was more round, and child-like. Innocent yet tainted by Klaus himself."

"What happened to her?" Stefan asked. Hunter's expression darkened.

"She killed herself," his voice was bitter. "But she left behind her former husband and children. She was only twenty-four, too young to die the way she did."

"So I'm just his vampire replacement," I stated with a bitter edge in my tone. "What does he want with us?"

"He needs the moonstone, which we have, a vampire, a witch, a werewolf and the Petrova doppleganger."

"Elena," all of us muttered. Something clicked in my mind suddenly.

"Katherine," I looked at her as I spoke. "Did you have a brother?"

"Yes," she smiled sadly, "My younger brother Kristopher. He was sixteen when I left." Suddenly her eyes watered and her arms wrapped around her center.

"He looks like Jeremy," she muttered and the tears fell. Hunter grabbed her quickly and hugged her, hushing her cries. I felt my heart ache and turned to leave.

* * *

**Kristopher **

Mystic Falls was a rather annoying little town. Too joyous for my taste. Oh well. I strolled along the streets until my feet carried me to the home of Katerina's carbon clone: Elena Gilbert I believe her name was. How sad that somewhere through the course of history, our blood would mix again. How vile.

I knocked once on the door and a young woman of twenty-nine opened the door. Her blue eyes widened in shock. "Jer? How did you get out of your room? And more importantly, why are you outside? It's freezing and the only means of warmth you're wearing is the hoodie your dad gave you."

If my memory served me right, this was his aunt. I flashed a small smile, putting on my acting skills. "Sorry about that Aunt Jenna. I neeeded some time to think. Stefan and Damon have been grilling me on God knows what."

"Well get your butt inside," she called. I waited until she turned around to smile. Too easy. The house was average and Elena, I know it was her, Katerina never wore her hair straight anymore, walked down the stairs. Her face turned into one of confusion.

"Weren't you just upstairs?"

"Climbed out the window," I lied smoothly. Her father, John, came walking out the kitchen. I looked upon his hand, seeing no fingers. Katerina must have been angry with him for ruining her little plan. Whatever it was. "God morning, Uncle John."

"Jeremy."

There was the sound of footsteps from upstairs, too light for their human ears to hear, and as they came closer, my doppleganger decided to speak. "Hey Jenna, the hot water's not...what the hell is going on here?"

He truly did look like me. The same facial structure, eyes, hair, hair style. The only difference were the clothes and species. Other than that, it was like looking in a mirror. John was the first to react. He drew the stake gun and before he could aim and fire, I had Elena by the neck.

"Don't try it. I'll snap her neck like a twig." I smiled before turn her to look at me, and began the compulsion, "Remember everything."

Her eyes glazed over and I dropped her to the floor before turning to my doppleganger. He reached for his own weapon and I shrugged, "Kill me and you'll never see her again."

He paused and looked at me, "Who?"

"The brunette angel in your dreams." I smirked. His eyes narrowed.

"How do you...?"

"Know?" I finished for him, "Because she isn't a face to forget. Come with me and you'll see her again."

"What is going on?" Jenna's voice was a whisper and I turned to John.

"Don't you think its time she knows? Her whole family, even her precious boyfriend, knows about the things that go bump in the dark and she doesn't. Sad really," I expressed before picking up Elena and nodding to Jeremy. The boy didn't have too much time.

I zoomed to the Salvatore Boarding house and walked inside. Jeremy had taken the car and it would take him at least ten minutes or so to get here. Why not have some fun. I cleared my throat. "Stefan! Damon!"

The two zoomed out of nowhere, "Jeremy?" Stefan asked.

"What do you want?" Damon sneered. Arrogant bastard.

"It's Elena. Somehow she remembered everything," I spoke and laid her down on the couch. "I don't know what to do."

"Jeremy, how did she...?"

"What's going on?" a blonde girl asked, coming into the room with the Lockwood boy. So she was Caroline. I hid my smirk. Everything was falling into place. As I explained everything, lying my ass very well might I add, I could hear a car parking and John Gilbert busted into the room and aimed at me.

"Uncle John?"

He fired by the stake never came. A blur appeared and caught it mid air. Jeremy was in the doorway in a second, just as the blur passed him. Strawberries and cream floored my senses as I pushed onto the ground. A smiled crossed my lips as I looked into the green eyes of Isabella Salvatore.

"Hello beautiful," I greeted. "Klaus will be happy to know you're still alive."

"And you're dead," she snapped and slammed the stake into my side. But I wasn't the one who screamed. The smell of human blood hung in the air and Jeremy held his side. Eyes wide, she turned and watched as he dropped to his knees. Before she could go to him, Elijah had his hand on her neck. She looked so pained, so dead, it made me want to laugh.

"Glad to see I have your attention," I smiled and pulled the stake from my side.

"Come with us willingly or we'll do it the hard way." Elijah smooth talked.

"No," she shook her head, brown hair flying as she did. "I'd rather die."

"Well Juliet, I'm sorry to say that only your Romeo must die." I told her and slammed the stake into my arm. Jeremy's scream echoed throughout the room and I gave the stake a sickening twist. The sight was quite marvelous. Isabella looked like she wanted to take his place as he laid there, bleeding on the floor. John looked like he wanted to help and the others, well, they just looked useless.

"No! Please!"

I drew a deep gash along my palm, "I need an answer," I spoke in a bored tone. She didn't give me one. I smirked and raised the stake to my heart, locking eyes with her. "We both know what will happen when I do this." She paled and I lunged.

"Kristopher!"

It stopped an inch away from my chest before it was throw out of my hand and blue eyes bore into me with a promise of fury. Hunter looked like an angel, a fallen one, with his face masked by the light of the sun that poured in the windows. I smiled, "Hello old friend."

"I'm not the one who called you," he spoke, his voice low and deadly.

Katerina's scent, jasmines and spring rain, brought back so many memories but I shook them away and looked at my sister, her doe eyes wet with unshed tears. She looked so weak it was pitiful. "Hello sister," I rolled my eyes before looking at Elijah, "Give them one last moment together before we take them in."

He released Isabella and walked over to Elena. Her eyes were wide as he took both sides of her neck and twisted it. Elena Gilbert fell to the ground, dead.


	10. Blood Bond

**Chapter Ten**

Blood Bond

**Damon**

The vervain burned into my skin as I woke up. I groaned and looked around to see Stefan, his head resting on Edward's lap and Caroline, along with Anna, Jasper, Katherine, Hunter and a now vampire Elena. Elijah, that sneaky bastard, had given her his blood before Kristopher snapped her neck. I could hear Tyler coming around a few cells over and Jeremy's shallow breathing told me he was still knocked out from the blood loss. So that left...

Bonnie. I looked around, trying to hear her, smell her, anything. "Bonnie, where are you? Bonnie!" I yelled. I got no answer and I growled. If that bastard hurt my little witch I was going make sure when I got out of these ropes to kill him myself. Stefan stirred and Edward smiled down at him as he opened his eyes. Turning to me, Stefan rushed over. He wasn't tied up like me, Jasper and Anna. We had tried to kill Kristopher for what he had done to Jeremy (and Elena) but Elijah subdued us with stakes (well for Jasper, he threatened to kill Anna).

"Damon?" I looked at my brother.

"How are you?"

"I'll be better," he clarified and sat up. And that was the moment Elena decided to speak.

"Stefan," she whispered.

"Don't Elena," he snapped towards her. "Just don't say a word."

She whimpered and looked at the floor. Anna came around next and she looked around, "Where's Bonnie?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" I groaned.

"Another witch, or a warlock I suppose, took her upstairs. I believe his name is Luka." Edward spoke for the first time.

"And you didn't tell me this because?" I let the sentence hang.

"I was trying to, Damon. But you probably would have bit my head off!" he retorted before rolling his eyes.

"I hope Bella is alright," Caroline muttered.

"I hope so too."

Suddenly a scream alerted all of us. "Bella!" I yelled.

* * *

**Bonnie**

"Bonnie, where are you? Bonnie!"

The emotion in Damon's voice made my chest tighten. Next to me, Bella was still unconscious from the vervain. The door opened and I looked up to see a blonde man and Kristopher. The blonde male walked over to Bella and placed a loving hand on her cheek and she stirred before opening her eyes. And once she did, she screamed. The blonde man's loving expression turned dark, reminding me of Damon when he was angry, and he back handed her.

"Bella!"" I cried. Kristopher rolled his eyes towards me and bent in front of me, taking my chin on hand.

"Such a pretty little witch," he commented, his dark eyes boring into mine. I could see the fires of lust and he leaned in, his breath washing over me. "I wonder how sweet your blood is," he moaned before pressing his lips to mine.

"Stay away from her!" Bella shrieked before she was kicked in the stomach by Kristopher. She glared up at him and I was surprised when he didn't set on fire. Or die, since her glare reminded me very much of my lover. Kristopher the blonde man, Klaus, as I heard Bella call him (as well as a paranoid sociopath) as they left. My eyes landed on Bella, who was paler than normal. I know she hadn't fed in probably days. She groaned and fell onto her side.

"Bella," I called out and moved over to her. The ropes were loose around my wrists and soon my hands were free. Her eyes were glassy as she looked at me. Forgive me Grams, I thought before taking a deep breath. "Feed from me."

Her eyes widened, "Bonnie, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You're Damon's. _He_ had to feed from you, not me. You're his mate, his lover. Feeding me your blood wouldn't be a good thing."

"In basic English please," I sighed.

"Sorry, basically, Damon's fed from you before. Your blood calls to him, sure it does to all vampires, but to his personally. He's your soul mate. Meaning your blood taste sweetest to him. To any other vampire, it probably tastes wrong."

"I don't care. You're not doing too well. I _want_ to help you!"

She laughed then, "Such a stubborn little witch you are. So much like Emily."

Her face changed and she pounced. I was pinned down beneath her and she looked at me, "Forgive me." she whispered and bit into my neck.


End file.
